deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Morrigan Aensland VS Alma Elma/@comment-1360854-20181017180600/@comment-36880336-20181019190218
You asked, and you shall receive. For the faster than light statement we’re going to look at Luka for reference. In the end of part 2, Luka dodges a bolt of lightning summoned by the Goddess Ilias. Note that even in his base form, without any spirits summoned, Luka is capable of reacting to and out speeding something traveling at 97,536 m/s, which is around three times the speed of sound. And despite this, Luka can’t even SEE Alma moving in his base form, and even with Sylph summoned he couldn’t land a single hit on her. He had to upgrade Sylph to her final tier in order to compete with Alma on even ground, and even then Alma wasn’t trying her hardest. While this doesn’t confirm Alma can move faster than light, it certainly isn’t a stretch to say that she can. And even if she can’t fight at a faster than light speed, we know for certain that she is at least vastly hypersonic+. And as for the big bang level attack, Goddess Ilias literally has an attack called the Big Bang that she uses multiple times throughout her final fight. However, if you aren’t convinced, here’s something else to chew on. Thanks to the knowledge granted to us by MGQ Paradox, we know that not only did Ilias become the ultimate existence, she also became the Goddess of Chaos. The power of chaos is said to be immensely more powerful than holy or dark energy, and the lesser beings that wield it, such as Adramelech, are capable of destroying entire universes. Since the Goddess of Chaos is stated to be far above world-consuming beings like Adramelech, it’s only logical that her attacks are stronger than something that created the universe. And not only did Alma tank multiple attacks from the Goddess of Chaos, she flat-out nullified one and swiftly countered. Yes, it is true that Alma Elma’s preferred way of fighting is with pleasure attacks. She loathes violence, as it contradicts what a Queen Succubus stands for. But Alma has fought opponents who are immune/heavily resistant to pleasure attacks before and won. For example, in MGQ Paradox, Alma fought two legendary succubi whose skills and raw power were on par with a Heavenly Knight. Even with her speed matched and pleasure attacks being out of the question, she still pulled through and tied, holding off the ancient succubi with her martial art skills and sheer physical strength. As for Morrigan dodging Iron Man’s energy beams, please note that Iron Man’s repulsor beams are NOT lasers, and therefore do not travel at light speed. But let us give Morrigan the benefit of the doubt and assume that she can fight at the same speed as Alma. So what? Alma consistently does well against people who match her in speed. Hainuwele, a robot harpy that was designed to outclass Alma in every single way, was completely curb stomped as soon as Alma started to throw punches rather than caresses. And finally, Morrigan’s ability to teleport. While that is indeed useful, Alma herself can teleport as well, and can likely predict and intercept Morrigan regardless. The bat transformation skill could allow her to dodge/nullify some of Alma’s blows, but I highly doubt that she could pull that off consistently. So, in the end, I am still a firm believer of Alma taking this fight.